Love You, Love Her
by 21sy4
Summary: I fell in love with you, but I guess you love her too. I'm letting you go because I love you enough to. Be happy with her as I am for you. I'll be fine and I'll always be around for the both of you. It's not easy for me to do this but at least I know for sure that she deserves you and you her. Rating increased due to presence of language and violent situations.
1. What we were

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, etc. mentioned in this story. I only own the plot and usage of the characters

Quinn. Had a stone for a heart but fell in love with that one girl she would gladly give everything for. Santana. Self-proclaimed bitch; She doesn't love easily but when she falls, she falls hard. Rachel. Passionate, kind, understanding, loving; everything that is good in the world is embodied by her, she is faced with a difficult choice: To pretend to love someone, lose her chance in true love, and hurt herself and the person she loves in the process or take a risk, fall in love, get her happy ending and hurt the one she pretended to love. This is their story.


	2. The Sun and The moon

Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine.

"Hey love", said Quinn.

It was 6:00 a.m in the Berry Household. Quinn just came in time to see her girlfriend of 4 months, Rachel, finish her elliptical workout. She herself came from her early morning jog around Lima. Rachel's fathers, Hiram and Leroy were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for their vegan daughter and her girlfriend.

"Good Morning Beautiful", Rachel said. "I'm quite intrigued as to why you were allowed by my dads to come up here this morning. Normally, they don't,as I have lectured them on the proper ways to greet people looking for me. They also said that it would be detrimental-"  
"Woah, slow down Rae. You're rambling again. They actually told me to come up and tell you that breakfast is to be served in 20 minutes and they gave me precise instructions to go back down immediately after delivering this message", Quinn answered. " Well if that is the case, I'll be taking my shower now and go down after I change for school. You should go back down too so that my dads will not get mad at you," responded Rachel. "Oh, how you wound me my star! Lee and Hiram love me, but I guess you are right. I'll see you downstairs love",and with that Quinn went out of the room. "That girl! However, she is correct. I must hurry up",thought Rachel.

Meanwhile, while Rachel was taking her shower, Quinn was helping Leroy set the table and Hiram was bringing in the dishes of food they will have for breakfast. "How are you Quinn?", Leroy said. " I'm fine Lee, especially because I get to eat some of Hiram's great home cooking again" Quinn replied cheekily. "You cheeky girl! Are you insinuating that you don't like it when I cook? Hmmm... I guess I won't be inviting you over when I cook eh?", said Leroy. " You know I'm just joking, Lee. No need to threaten me. I love it when you guys cook. I get to eat more free food.", Quinn said jokingly. Leroy only rolled his eyes and they both continued what they were doing.

Hiram and Leroy are both good cooks. Sadly, Rachel did not get her fathers' amazing culinary capabilities though she is a great baker. Quinn herself is an amazing cook. She often spends her time in the Berry home even if Rachel is not there because she loves learning from the Berry men. Hiram and Leroy both work from home. Leroy is a private accountant and often does his job through the internet while Hiram is a graphic designer and usual caters vector or web image designs. They both earn a lot and this enables them to provide a good home and future for their only daughter, Rachel.

Rachel made her way down the stairs after her refreshing shower. She smelt the scent of food and immediately hastened her movement. When she reached the kitchen, she saw her dads and Quinn already waiting for her. "Good morning handsome dads. I hope you had a fitful sleep last night. After all, a good night's sleep leaves you recharged and energetic for everything that you do within the day.", Rachel rambled. "Of course we did, our dazzling star.",her dads replied. "Well, sleep is not the only thing that I need. I also need food. Let's eat already...", said a hungry-looking Quinn. As she said this, her stomach grumbled loudly causing all the Berrys to laugh.

As they ate breakfast, Rachel noticed something. "Hey Q, why are you eating vegan food? You know that I don't mind you eating meat right? I don't want you to force yourself to eat what I do.", she asked. "Well Raebear, I eat vegan food 'cause I want to. I know that you don't mind but I want to do this with you, not only for you. I don't like making you uncomfortable and even though you say I don't, the mere thought of me doing something you don't like sickens me. I love you estrella. You did not force me to do this. I chose to.", Quinn lovingly replied. The dads were touched by Quinn's sentiments. It's not everyday you find someone willing to give up their pleasures for the sake of your daughter. Rachel was touched. She did not expect Quinn to do this and this only made her love Quinn said," I'll do anything for you love. I'd capture the sun or give you the moon if that's what you want. My love for you runs deep and endless. I love you so much, it literally hurts me seeing you hurt. I'd do anything to make you happy. I will love you through hell and back. All I ask of you is to be honest with me. I don't expect anything from you but honesty. Tell me whatever you feel about me, our relationship, about anything. If the need arises, just know that I love you enough to let you go." Rachel replied, " I love you Q. I. Love. You" The dads felt very,very happy that their daughter found someone like Quinn.

After breakfast, "Shall we tell the Glee club about us?", asked Rachel. "Whatever you want, love. I'm sure they will accept us, after all, we did not cheat on anyone and our love is strong. They are our family. We have all come such a long way and now we stand united as one, as New Directions. They deserve to know.", replied Quinn. "You're right. Let's tell them in the meeting later, if that's alright with you", said Rachel. "Sure, estrella. Now, let's get to school.", answered Quinn.

A/N: This is my first story so I apologize in advance for my mistakes. Please help me be a better writer. Your reviews will be really appreciated. I'll update soon. Thank You.


	3. Slushies and Truths

Disclaimer: Still, Glee ain't mine

shawty721 and .Slash - Thanks for taking the time to leave your reviews. They mean alot.

shawty721 - Quinn has been nestfriends for Santana for a long time. She speaks Spanish fluently in this story. She also speaks French, Italian,Russian, etc.. She's a smart girl who loves learning language. You will know more about her multilingual skills as the story goes. Stay tuned.

.Slash - Please keep tuned to the story and hopefully you'll enjoy it as it goes.

* * *

As Quinn drove them to school, they talked about the possible reactions of their fellow gleeks. "Kurt and Blaine would probably be ecstatic not to be the only gay couple in McKinley and I think they will be happy for us.", said Quinn. "Mercedes, my fellow diva, would probably be all 'Hell to the No!' about it at first but I hope she'll accept us for the sake of our friendship.", Rachel said. "Tina, Mike, Britts, San, and the others would probably be cool about it. S will probably thank you for unpressing my lemons or something like that.", Quinn hoped. "I'm only worried about Finn's reaction. He'd probably flip about turning us gay or something.", she added. " I suggest we tell them our story from the wonderful beginning of our friendship and our budding romance. I'm sure that we can enthrall them with the tales of our wooing period-", said the rambling diva. "Love, you're rambling. But, I think you're on to something though. We'll answer whatever questions they ask, okay? We can only hope for the best. Just know that whatever happens later, I love you. I will always be around for you and I will always protect you. I love you, Raebear.", Quinn said passionately. "As I love you,my sweet.", the diva blushed while replying. After a few more minutes of driving, Q announced,"We're here, love". "I guess we'll be going our separate ways now, won't we?", asked the diva. "Oh no, did you forget that one of my duties as your loving girl friend is to ensure that you reach the parameters of the school safely?", Quinn half-jokingly and half-seriously asked. " Well then my knight, Escort me to school.", Rachel ordered while trying to reign in her laughter at her girlfriend's antics. "After you,love.", Quinn said. And with that the lovers entered the fray of William McKinley High School.

|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|LYLH|

"Well,well,well, if it isn't Manhands along with the Bitch Fabray", David Karofsky,the resident bully of McKinley sneered. Azimio Adams,his bestfriend and fellow bully laughed along with the majority of the football team. The only ones who were a bit disgruntled were their fellow gleeks,Puck,Mike,Sam, & Finn. They strode behind ready to defend the girls. "I suggest you walk away right about now, Karofsky and bring your goons with you or else this will get messy you fuckin' assholes.", Quinn replied hotly. "The only ones who're gonna get messy are you bitches. On three boys, 1, 2, 3.", ordered Karofsky. _SPLAT!SPLACK!"._ Slushies were thrown simultaneously. But for every number Karofsky spoke, Quinn did a corresponding move to protect Rachel. 1- She stepped in front of Rachel protectively. 2- She pushed Rachel towards the Glee guys. 3 - She prepared herself for the full frontal slushie attack. Quinn fell down due to the force of the slushies.

Rachel screamed in terror as she saw Quinn fall down due to force of the slushies thrown. The footballers were not able to control themselves and laughed boisterously at the blonde's misfortune. Suddenly, Sue Sylvester, cheerleading coach and student's nightmare, arrived and shouted." Get out of here you disabled ingrates. You have no business here because I, The Great Sue Sylvester, have arrived. Oh, and by the way, you football mongrels are gonna pay for staining my Head Cheerleader with the putrid stench of loserdom. Q, clean yourself up. You look like a hot mess.", and with that Sue strode past the scene, straight into her office.

The crowd dispersed and Rachel immediately went to check on Quinn who was already on her way to the CR. When they arrived, "Quinn Celeste Fabray! Why the hell did you that? You know full well that I can handle the slushies. You did not have to take them for me!", Rachel said angrily."Rachel Barbra Berry! I did it because I wanted to. You are special to me and you don't deserve those slushies,love. I ordered them for you before, the least I could do is take them for you. I'd take a thousand slushies for you everyday Rach, just to protect you and show you that I'm truly sorry for the times that I myself threw them at you. I'm really,really sorry Rae. I love you and I will show it to you in every way possible. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, as a girlfriend or even as a friend. I need you in my life Rae.", Quinn lovingly said. "Thank you, Qbear. I promise to love and protect you the best that I can. You don't need to take the slushies for me, sweets. I've already forgiven you for the past. We've got to move forward and let go of the past so that we can find our happy ending. Now, let's get you cleaned up. You're starting to look like a rainbow, no pun intended.", Rachel replied. "I've got an extra Cheerios uniform in my locker,babe.", the cheerleader said. "I'll go get it for you. Just clean up okay?. I'll be right back.", Rachel said.

After Quinn got cleaned up, they both went to their separate classes. They are both smart and they are in all AP classes for the subjects they've chosen. Quinn is a whiz in the Maths and Sciences. She's a very good student as evidenced by the 4.0 GPA she got while being the Cheerios captain at the same time. Rachel is exceptionally talented in the Arts. She has many different after-school activities that hone her talent as a performer.

During lunch, the rest of the gleeks sat together on one lunch table. As soon as Rachel and Quinn entered the cafeteria, Santana signaled them to sit with their fellow gleeks. After picking up their food, the lovers proceeded to the Glee table.

"Hola,chicas.", said the Latina. "Hey,S","Hello, Santana", Quinn and Rachel replied respectively. "Now, we're all interested in the sudden change of your relationship towards each other. But we're also hungry so let's eat while YOU talk", said both Kurt and Mercedes. "We'll tell you all about it later during Glee. For now, let's enjoy each other's company and have a good lunch.", said Rachel while getting her lunch out. "Alright but we want all the deets later". Tina said while leaning toward Mike.

After lunch, the Gleeks went to their afternoon classes. They all wished time would hurry up so that they'll be in Glee already.

After their classes they all hurried to the choir room.

"You better tell us what is going on 'cause there ain't no way in hell we'd allow you not to. We're just a bit confused about this friendship or sudden closeness you've got going, girls.", said an irate Mercedes. The others echoed her sentiments. "We don't have to do this but we trust you guys. We hope you guys can keep an open mind about us. It would mean so much to Quinn and I to have your support because you guys are like family to us.", Rachel nervously uttered.

"Rachel and I are dating.",said a nervous Quinn Fabray.

A/N: Dun,dun,dun,dun! Cliffhanger! I'll post a new chapter later. Stay tuned!


End file.
